Saint Sarah
by edwardcullen64
Summary: Sarah is known as the Saint of Forks. When she quits her job as an army officer, she comes across the newest of the Cullen clan: Jasper, whilst her is hunting. When he bites her and she becomes one of them, what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or things mentioned in this fanfic. I do own Saint Sarah

Saint Sarah

Chapter 1

Third Person

"Fine! If_ that's_ how you want it, I quit. _Goodbye_!"

Sarah walked out of the camp and into the woods, making her way home. She was an army officer and had just quit her job after refusing to sleep with her commanding officer. The camp that she had worked at was a training camp, and she was still wearing her uniform as she strode through Fork's mighty forest. She heard a snap behind her. But being from the army, she knew it was probably just a stray deer. How wrong she was. . .

She felt the presence of someone behind her, and whipped around. There was someone standing in front of her. A young man, probably twenty-ish, was standing not ten feet away from her, his coal black eyes trained of her neck. His honey blond curls rippled as the wind caressed their bodies.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"If you will give me your blood, then yes, yes you can" He said, licking his lips. His voice sounded like rough velvet. Who was this stranger?

"What for?" Sarah asked cautiously. Was he one of those loons who had escaped from that mental institute in Seattle recently?

"For me, of course." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world," I need your blood. I forgot my manners, let me introduce myself. The name's Jasper, Major Jasper Whitlock Hale. Confederate Army, 1861-1864. I see you're in the army as well; of course i was in the army many, many years ago, 145, to be exact.

"One-one-one hundred and fort-forty-five??" She choked. Maybe this guy was a nutcase? How could he has been in the army all those years ago?

"Yeah, Vampires live forever. We're immortal, don't you know?" He told her, as if she was a young child.

"Oh . . . my . . . god. V-vampires? You have got to be kidding me!" The sinister look on his face told her he wasn't.

Jasper smiled maliciously, and suddenly all Sarah could look at was the razor sharp fangs that had appeared in his mouth. He launched himself at her, and she screamed.

"I'm hungry you see. I need blood. I thirst for it, it's in my nature. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

He bent down, and went towards her neck. He suddenly changed course and started going for her wrist. He held her wrist up; he could see the pulse dancing down her arm. He slowly pulled it towards his mouth and bit it, plunging his fangs into the artery.

Sarah screamed, and looked at the blond attached to her wrist. There was a trickle of blood running down her arm towards her elbow, which had started to pour out of her wrist. She passed out, and lay there defenceless, as he continued to drain the blood. Just as he she started to feel her life slipping through her fingers like a grain of sand, something, or somebody knocked him out of the way. Carlisle had arrived. Great, just what Jasper needed.

"Jasper, stop, please. You don't what you're doing to us, to _Alice!_" At this remark Jasper dropped Sarah's limp wrist. She could start to feel the fire lick at her fingers and make its way up her arms, leaving them in a hot inferno.

"I can't. I need to hunt. I need to hunt her. She smells delicious, irresistible even. Please Carlisle, I beg of you." He pleaded, looking up at the man he thought of as a father.

"Come. We have to take her with us now anyway. She is too far gone to make her human again. She _must_ become a vampire. Calm down Jasper, and we will talk at home."

He picked up Sarah, who was writhing in agony, and motioned for Jasper to follow him. Jasper obeyed, as if he was in some kind of trance, his face void of any emotion, which was strange for an empath. He followed behind them all the way home, grabbing the occasional deer that he so wanted.

Alice, who had been suspecting that this would happen ever since she had the vision of Jasper, stood by the door waiting for them to arrive, tapping her foot impatiently on the porch.

"Jasper!" She darted forward and embraced the troubled vampire. "I was worried about you! I had the vision of you killing her and I told Carlisle to go and get you! Why did you go after her?" she asked as soon as Jasper was within her grasp.

"I... I'm not quite sure. I was hunting a deer and then I caught the scent of a human I was too deep into the forest for anyone to be there and the next thing I know she is right in front of me. I'm sorry. What have I done?" He looked around wildly, his eyes flicking around the grand drive and the front of the house, looking at who had witnessed his outburst. No one had, apart from Alice and Carlisle luckily.

"I think that I am going to take Sarah up and put her in the guest room." Carlisle said, kicking open the front door.

"Oh my god. You _love_ her, don't you Carlisle?" Alice squealed, her ochre eyes shining in excitement.

"No. Maybe, maybe not. No is the correct answer of course. I do not love this human."

"It's okay if you do. Look at Bella and Edward." Jasper said pointing to the lovers through the window.

"You have a point. I _really_ need to take her and put her on the bed." Carlisle smirked at us, before walking up the stairs, with Sarah in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic. Apart from Saint Sarah and any additional characters.**

Chapter 2.

SS P.O.V

Being a vampire was, well there is _only_ one way to put it, different. And it's slightly difficult being vegetarian and all. There were certain rules to being human, but less to being immortal. Although those immortal rules were harder to keep. That is why there is so few of them. It took alot to get used to it. I wanted to have my old life back. To be able to eat normal food, to be able to smell things like popcorn and candyfloss without having the scent of human blood washed up my nostrils. To be able to see as far as a normal human and not have 'super vision'. It may seem like I am complaining, but I am not. I am truly grateful for this opportunity. To be with the Cullen's as part of their family, and to be with Carlisle. Yeah, he had been married before, to another vampire, Esme, I think he said her name was. But that didn't matter. We just wanted to be together, forever and always, so to speak.

The rest of the family are _amazing_! Edward and Bella are such a cute couple, they go together amazingly and they have been through so much. From fighting James to then coming face to face with the Volturi. Alice and Jasper, I can't find much to say on this matter, except wow. How close they are is _amazing_. I had never been like that with anyone. Although I may be reaching that way with Carlisle, it is hard to say. Rosalie and Emmett are brilliant together also. They could give a few couples a run for their money. There are several reasons for this: they are loyal to each other, they are respectful to each other, they are incredibly beautiful, _both_ of them. Plus, Emmett and Rose balance each other out nicely, Emmett is a philistine, and Rose is well, Rose-ish. These are just a couple of the many reasons that I can't even think of because there are so many. If that even makes any sense. Basically, what I am trying to say is that I _love_ being here. Words cannot describe how great it is to be here. There are just a lot of things that I miss about my past home, my family and friends.

One of the main rules of vampirism is to make sure that you are not discovered to be a vampire, as Edward revealed to Bella all those years ago. The way to do that is simple. Well, it may sound simple to you, but it is actually very hard. We have to disguise ourselves. You are probably thinking, _oh, I know what you can do, go to a dress up shop or something,_ but it's not as simple as that. Believe me, we have all tried. It is a bit more detailed than that. Yes, you can dress up, but you can't JUST do that. You have to blend in with everyone, act human. You know, yawn, sigh, sneeze, shift a lot, you get the picture. We have to keep covered up, in case the sun comes out. In the winter, it's easier to blend in; we can spend more time in school. In the summer, or on those rare sunny days, if any one sees us, it's over. You see, our skin sparkles in the sunlight. I know that it probably sounds like I'm rambling on a bit, which I tend to do, but I am just trying to prove how hard it actually is. In fact, I probably shouldn't even be telling you this, as I am breaking the rules by doing so. But never mind. What's done is done.

When I was turned, I had this incredible thirst raging inside of me, it felt like my throat had been set on fire, scratched with a knife, ripped out, and then trampled on. I thought it was just that I was thirsty, not realising that I was a vampire at the time. I had a drink of fresh orange juice, going against what Carlisle and the family said. When I was changed, I didn't believe them when they told me what I was. As I took a gulp, I abruptly spat it back out again. It was revolting! Was it off date? I asked myself. Or... I took a deep breath as what Carlisle and the Cullen's had said dawned on me. I was, in fact, a vampire.  
"A vampire," I said aloud, making it seem all the more real. I stood there shocked, until I heard a faint scratching on the window.

I whipped round, getting ready to attack the intruder, wondering how strong I would be. How I would protect myself. I didn't _know_ how to protect myself! I thought as a wave of panic passed through me. As the window opened slightly, I took a deep breath, preparing to scream if I had to. The head of the person drew closer, and as it poked through the window, I breathed a sigh of relief.

It was Carlisle. Then I saw Emmett and Jasper. They were all looking at me with grins on their faces. They were happy that I had finally realised what was going on. Whilst they were there laughing, I was there glaring. I did not like being one of them. I just wanted my old life back. If only I hadn't have quit, then I wouldn't have been walking out of camp, and I wouldn't have come across Jasper. Jasper wouldn't have bitten me and I wouldn't be here now. But, on the other hand, if I hadn't have quit, then I would still be at the Camp trying to get out of _sleeping_ with my _boss_. So I think that this life is probably only very _slightly_ better than my other.

Emmett hammering on my window brought me out of these thoughts. I walked round to the front door, and opened it so that they could come in. Not that I really wanted them too, but never mind because it's only me and to them I'm probably not of that much importance, so my opinions don't count. Carlisle came in first, smiling slightly at me as he stepped inside. Next was Jasper, who actually looked, for once, like he wasn't in pain. Emmett came in last, practically jumping inside.

I followed after them, sitting myself down on one of the couch's. I gestured for Carlisle and the rest to do the same.

"So, Sarah. How are you? This must be alot to take in at the moment." Carlisle said to me, looking concerned for my wellbeing.

Is he for real? I thought to myself. Of course it is alot to handle. I've just become a freaking _vampire_ for crying out loud! This was unbelievable.

"Oh, I'm just peachy. Yeah, this is the best _thing_ that has ever happened to me in my _entire life_. I couldn't _imagine_ anything _worse_. I've only _lost_ my _entire life_. I have forever to live when I just wanted to live to a _nice old age_ and _die_ in my _sleep_. Or another way was that I could have got killed before now in one of the battles that we had. But _NO_! I had to become a _freaking_ vampire. A _bloodsucking_ leech! Why me? Why did you _have_ to bite _me_? Couldn't you have _waited_ and bitten _someone_ else? Or just left _everyone_ alone and _feed _on _animals_ like you usually do? No you just _couldn't keep away_! What is your _problem_?!" I screamed, then felt instantly embarrassed and slightly guilty for my thoughts that were coming out of my mouth.

The three sitting in front of me sat there, staring at me gobsmacked. They hadn't realized that I could be so _'fiesty'_ by the looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. I was on my way home from hunting when your scent caught me. I wish I had more control but I don't and I am really sorry. Forgive me. I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't have smelt so good." Jasper looked at me, panic, despair, and guilt written all over him.

"It's okay Jasper. It wasn't your fault. You're new, we shouldn't have let you out alone." Carlisle said.

"Hey. It's all ok. What's done is done. It's all over. Sarah is one of us!" Emmett hollered.

Everyone looked at Emmett and sighed. He could never be serious, idiot. Lively was his nature. I gave up on being still and joining in the conversation, so I stood up and went into my kitchen, not that I could do much in there. What was the point in cooking? I wasn't going to eat it and I was pretty sure that my _guests _wouldn't either.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from Saint Sarah

Chapter 3

There are alot of things to being a vampire. A few of the ways are now going to be written down on this paper.

Being a Cullen vampire means NO drinking human blood. Animal blood diet only.

You need to be careful of who you make friends with. Making friends with humans can be risky. Especially if you say something to alert them to what you really are. Then you are stuffed because they figure you out.

Vampire means that you have to be secretive with what you wear. You could not, for instance, wear a pair of shorts and a vest top. That is just plain stupid. Sparkling skin ring any bells???

As we are immortal, that means that you do not age. This means that, unfortunately, you have to go to school, (if you look young enough, like me) i may have been 22 when i was turned but vampire means that you look younger tahn your actual age.

One of the upsides to all of this is, of course, that you don't have to sleep so although you have t think of things to fill up your time, you have time to do things that humans don't have time in their lives to do. I cannot think of anything more, as I have had a sudden blank in my brain, but, you must get the general idea that I am approaching. Being a vampire has its pro's and con's. Its perks and its downers. I have to go now. It is 11 o'clock at night, meaning that i have to go and hunt some deer or lion or something. Hope to talk with you again soon,

Sarah

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Saint Sarah and the storyline.

**A/N Sorry if the last chapter didn't make much sense. It was just something extra I wanted to put in. I haven't been able to update for a while because I have had a dance show and have been revising and taking my exams. Then my internet kept crashing, I have had this chapter ready for about a month but haven't been able to upload it, but finally it is working.**

Chapter 4

I enjoyed walking along through the forest. It was... soothing for me. From the house I could hear that Jacob Black had arrived to talk to Bella and hold Renesmee. That is Bella and Edwards daughter. She is sooo cute! Edward doesn't like this arrangement, a mongrel looking at his beloved daughter. But he has to put up with it. Bella wants Jake to see her. It cannot be helped. It is sort of life or death that Jacob sees Renesmee anyway, because Jacob has imprinted on her. That means that he is in love with her and she is the love of his life, even if she doesn't know it. There are other people that do not like this arrangement as well as Edward. Rosalie for one thing. She hates it I think more than Edward. Not because of Renesmee, I don't think that that blonde bimbo cares about the child, perhaps as she wants it desperately to be hers, not Bella's. I think that the real reason she doesn't like the pup in the house is just because he IS a PUP. Emmett isn't that pleased with the arrangement, but he is coming to terms with it. Carlisle is ok with him hanging around, he just doesn't LOVE Jacob. Jasper and Alice have the same opinion as each other. They don't mind him, apart from the fact that he STINKS. The other MAJOR people, (or should I say, things,) are the pack of wolves that are with Jacob. They hate the fact that he has imprinted on a half vampire, the fact that he doesn't mind hanging out with the full vampires, and that he doesn't seem to care that we could rip his head off. Not that we are going to or anything.

As I carry on walking through the forest, I hear a twig snap behind me. I have a feeling that I know who or what it is. I keep on moving, then when I hear it again, closer, I decide that I am going to run fast. Vampire style fast. Fast so that they can't get me. I don't think. Maybe they can, but we will soon find out. As I prepare myself, one of them appear in front of me, blocking my path forwards. I know by the deep, heavy breath that they are behind me as well. That they are surrounding me. I have nowhere to go, so I decide to get the help the old fashioned way, knowing that I wasn't that far from home. I took a deep breath, and concentrated on the right moment. When that moment came, I screamed. An ear- splitting scream. It echoed throughout the forest. And I could sense by the sudden stillness in the house half a mile away, that they had heard me. I knew by a gasp that Alice had received a vision of this moment, and that she knew I needed their help. My families help. As the wolves stood still, rooted to the spot by my sudden reaction as they had not been expecting it, I could hear my friends/family making their way here. Jacob was with them, I could hear his ragged breathing. I smiled as I thought this. Without warning, Edward's voice appeared in my head.

_We are nearly there. About 10 seconds away. Just don't do anything to annoy them. _

It was gone as quickly as it had come. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Carlisle, then Emmett, Jasper and Edward, followed by Alice, Rosalie and Bella. In the back, I saw Jacob appear in the trees. I knew that he felt bad about this, and I wanted to say something to comfort him, but Edward had warned me to stay silent, so that is precisely what I did.

Jacob stepped forward, despite Bella's protests as she cared for his safety.

"Hey Sam. What are you doing? Why are you trying to get Sarah? What has she done? Why are you here full-stop? Is it because of me seeing Renesmee? Are you pissed off? Is that why? ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!" he bellowed, when Sam stayed silent just staring at Jacob as if he was crazy.

"Jacob. We are sorry, but this is not working. You cannot see Bella and Renesmee and the rest of these ... abominations and carry on being in the pack at the same time. It will not, no, it IS not going to carry on like this. We are sorry to do this to you, we truly are, but you have to choose a side. Us or them. You cannot choose both of us. We came to Sarah so that she could pass the message to you. But her screaming and alerting you to our presence just means that we have to tell you to your face. I am not pissed off, I just think that it doesn't do any of us any good, worrying about you when you clearly don't care. It is not just me that thinks this. It is the whole pack. I'm sorry Jacob. You have to choose. Now." He said, looking at Jacob. I knew then that he truly was sorry. I just hoped that Jacob would choose us.

"Sam. This isn't fair. You cannot come on over here, and expect me to choose just like that. I can't. Why are you being such a moron about this? It is pathetic, just because you don't like the Cullen's you use Renesmee against them like she shouldn't have been born or something! Why? They are just vampires! Just because my _daddy_ and your _grandpa _say that they are the enemy, you don't even give them a freakin' chance to prove to you that they are not what you think! You self absorbed git! And technically, you are not even the alpha of this _pack_, I am. That means that you cannot tell them to say that they agree, like I know you have to some of them. Quil and Embry, I know that however much they do not like my decision, they will stick by me. And as you remember, I am technically the alpha. My grandad was, and it goes down the family. It skipped a generation and came to me. I declined it, said that you could have it, but you and I BOTH know that WHEN and IF I want that chance to show that I can be a leader, you HAVE to accept. So why don't we let the pack say what they really think. Embry." Jacob let out a breath, and I knew that I wasn't the only Cullen that was impressed with his speech. I think Edward had just about forgiven Jacob for any past differences.

"Jake, I think that, Sam is right. You cannot do this. We can't be looking out for you 24/7. You either come with us or go with them. I am really, really sorry." He finished, and I knew that he was upset about hurting Jacob like this and he did it because he thought it was right to stick by Sam, no matter who was truly the born leader of the pack.

"Embry... I thought that you were my friend. But, I guess not. Quil?"

"I don't know Jake. I mean, hanging out with vampires? It doesn't sound very appetizing, at least not to me. You are more safe on the reservation where they cannot rip your head off." He looked Jake in the eye, and I saw tears.

"But... So you're siding with Sam? When you two have been my best friends since forever? I thought best friends forever stuck by each other. Bye then. I won't even bother asking the others, I know what they will say since I now know your answers." The Cullen's had been silent during this conversation, and as Jacob said goodbye to his ex-friends, they started to slowly turn around and, with their heads bowed down slowly walk away. I walked with them when there was a sudden shout from behind us.

"Jacob... wait!"

We all turned around sharply, wondering who had shouted.

Leah was in the front, with her hand up.

"Don't go. At least, not without taking me with you." She smiled.

"LEAH! Get here NOW. You cannot abandon the pack like this. You have a family, and yet you are willing to go with the traitor and the bloodsucking leeches? You disgust me." Paul spoke for the first time.

"Not as much as Quil, Embry and the pack disgust me. Jacob is right. It IS unfair that you are making him choose, when you know that he has imprinted on Renesmee and yet he has close bonds with all of us. It is horrible. By losing Jake, you have lost me. Bye now!" Leah replied, and started to walk towards the Cullen's house, ahead of the Cullen's and Jacob, who were standing there in shock, but impressed, from Leah's outburst. As they started to walk away again, I was slow at following. I was cautious. Surely the pack wouldn't let two of their family, so-to-speak, just simply walk away like that? It didn't feel right. When none of the wolves reacted, I turned around and was about to join the Cullen's when I felt a strong arm grab me round the neck.

"Help!" I shouted, louder than necessary. Leah, Jacob and the rest of my family, turned around, not expecting to see what they did.

"Paul, let her go. She has not done anything. She is new to the Clan, she isn't responsible for any of this." Edward said.

"Why should he let her go? Give us one good reason why we shouldn't wring her neck. Why we shouldn't just tear her head off with our bare teeth?" Sam said.

"Because, Sam. You are a fugly, self absorbed git who cares more about himself than anyone else and would rather kill someone innocent than lose someone that he doesn't care about that much. That is why." Emmett said. **(If you can imagine Emmett saying that in his booming voice.)**

Jasper, Bella, Edward and Rosalie had to suppress their laughter as the rest of the family, (Alice and Carlisle) looked less than impressed with what Emmett had said.

"Why you ignorant little sod!" Sam shouted.

"Actually, people tend to call me Emmett, not 'sod'." Emmett smirked.

"Kill him." Sam said and before our very eyes, the pack transformed into a load of wolves. The Clan got ready in their positions for the oncoming fight as the mongrels charged towards us. I just did what felt natural as the fight began.

*************

I ducked as a body came flying at me. Taking one look at it, I realised that it was not someone that I knew. It must have been one of the packs, because it certainly isn't Edward or any of the Cullen's. Actually, it looked like Jared. I had never spoken to him before, but I had seen him earlier whilst everyone had been arguing. He didn't move again, and I carried on walking through. Ducking, punching, and kicking. It was all natural. Surprising, actually. I never thought that I had it in me. A growl behind me made me turn around. Sam stood before me, looking fiercer than earlier and definitely more pissed off. I wonder why. Leaping forwards, I held my arms out, extending them so that my hands went to his throat. His hands went to mine and we stood there for a minute, struggling with each other. Out of nowhere, Jasper appeared, thrusting his arm upwards causing both Sam and I to let go of each other. Once our connection was broken, Emmett and Carlisle came to help Jasper sort out the pack leader. It all happened so fast. It was like a pack of hyena's fighting a single lion. Three vampires against the one single wolf. You could see who was going to win from the start. It was just too obvious. Slamming Sam into a tree, Emmett punched him in the jaw. Jasper snapped his neck, ending his life immediately and Carlisle then, looking guilty that they had killed someone, chucked the body onto the pile that was growing steadily. Only a single injury came to one of us. Alice was sent flying, landing on the floor, breaking her leg. She was temporarily knocked out but came to within ten seconds. Within fifteen minutes, her leg had healed, causing minimal pain. She was back fighting, and finally, with only Paul and Embry left, they realised that they were on their own and surrendered.

"You may have one this battle, but this isn't the end. We will fight you again you bloodsuckers. And you as well, you traitors." Paul said to Leah and Jacob. With that, he and Embry stalked off.

"Come on. Let's go home."Carlisle said, and this time, we did manage to safely arrive back at the house.

Opening the door, we all went inside and went up to our rooms. We had given Jacob the last spare room and now that Leah was staying with us, they really didn't want to share a room and so Jacob had insisted, against Leah's protests that he sleep on the couch. When everything had been settled, walking into the house found you in the living room, with the rest of the Cullen's, Jacob and Leah, watching TV, or talking together about the day. A sudden stench filled the air. It wasn't Jacob or Leah, although it was definitely a pup of some sort, and we had a fair idea who.

Running outside, we stared into the woods. A shadow was starting to appear. Bracing ourselves for the next fight we had a feeling would soon be coming, we gathered in a huddle. It turned out that it wasn't the pup we had expected. Seth was coming towards the house. As he got closer, you could see that for some reason, he seemed very pleased with himself. Finally reaching us, he hugged Leah and hi-fived Jacob before turning to us.

"I've left the pack. I heard what had happened and I just walked away with them cursing at my back. It was quite funny." By the end of the sentence everyone was laughing at Seth's version of funny.

Suddenly, Seth's face went serious. "Before I left, I heard them planning something. I don't know exactly what but I know that it had something to do with them coming here." He said, panicking. He looked at our faces.

"Seth, do not worry. We can protect ourselves. Thank you for telling us this information." Carlisle said, calmly.

"Yeah man, don't panic yourself. We're all grown up. We can fight the big mean wolfies. It's no sweat!" Emmet boomed.

"Wolfies?" Bella laughed.

"Well, yeah, I mean that is what they are, isn't it?"

"Oh Emmett, you have alot to learn."

Walking back inside, Edward turned on the radio, just as Poison Ivy, one of the songs off of the Connect 3's new album, Lines, Vines and trying times came on. Everyone sat down and listened to the music, everyone on their own world of thoughts. About ten minutes later, after playing various songs from My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy and Greenway, they heard a woman's voice come on.

"Oh No! My ears! They bleed! It is Hannah Montana! Help me!" Emmett shrieked.

"Hey! What's wrong with Hannah? I love this song; she sings it with Nate from Connect 3. It's called Before the Storm."

"I can listen no more! I must leave this once holy place and seek refuge in my room! Goodbye my family. May we meet again someday!" Emmett said, sorrowfully.

With that, he ran upstairs to his room. Everyone laughed, and settled back down to listen to the new song. By the end, everyone's eyes were watering as the new single Sneakernight by Gabriella Montez came on. **(Sorry for having so many songs, I just got a bit carried away.)**

Suddenly there was silence. Everyone looked up to see Alice standing there, a worried expression on her face.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"My vision, it just went blank. Paul and Embry are back."


End file.
